Los amigos que gane
by The Woman of Ice
Summary: Nuestra querida Rebecca Chambers nos dice todo lo que piensa sobre las personas que la han ayudado a ser la mujer que es ahora, los amigo que gano en su horrible pasado. One-Shot que participara en el reto especial "POV: Personaje al azar " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".


**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y hoy les traigo un one-shot de mi saga favorita de video juegos: Resident Evil se tratara sobre uno de los primeros personajes del video juego que ha sido olvidado: Rebecca Chambers.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Capcom y a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto especial "POV: Personaje al azar " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Título: Los amigos que gane**

 **Juego: Resident Evil / y Post Resident Evil 6**

 **Rating: T**

 **Género: Friendship, Romance.**

 **No. de palabras: 929**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sé que no debería sentirme feliz y a salvo al estar en un momento como este pero el haber encontrado a Chris fue algo bueno y aunque hayamos perdido a todo el equipo bravo fue difícil pero ahora estamos a salvo.

Chris fue un gran apoyo al ayudarme con Richard, y aunque el haya muerto no fue en vano vengaremos su muerte y la de los demás. Quien habría pensado que nuestro excapitán Albert Wesker seria quien nos hubiera traicionado y ofrecido como conejillos de india para Umbrella, pero ahora ya no nos preocuparemos por él.

Quien diría que conocería a personas muy importantes para mí en una situación tan horrible como la que hemos vivido.

Chris, Jill, Barry, Billy y yo cambiamos al ver el horror del que es capaz Umbrella solo por conseguir lo que quiere pero no dejaremos que esto sea así los detendremos y aunque nos separemos todos buscamos lo mismo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chris: fue un gran apoyo para mí cuando estuve a punto de derrumbarme por la muerte de Richard pero él me ayudo a ver que puedo ser más fuerte de lo que aparento, también fue quien me salvo de una horrible muerte y le estoy muy agradecida es como si me cuídese como si fuese su hermana pequeña, yo lo veo de ese modo como si él fuera el hermano mayor de todos nosotros siempre dispuesto a ayudarnos pese a que no nos conocemos mucho sé que seremos grandes amigos. Él me enseño que siempre es bueno dar una mano a cualquiera que lo necesite sin importar de quien se trate.

Jill: una chica grandiosa, valiente y fuerte todo lo que yo creí no ser al depender de todos menos de mi pero ella me hiso ver que soy capaz de muchas cosas sin haberme dado cuenta su mirada calma me hiso ver que no es necesario ser una persona físicamente fuerte para ser fuerte, ella me dijo que yo era de las personas más fuertes que había conocido ya que soy capaz de ayudar y mostrar mi valentía por más horrible sea la situación en ese poco tiempo que estuve con ella se convirtió en una confidente una amiga con la cual podré contar. Ella me enseño que el ser fuerte no es por cuantos golpes resistas sino como manejas la situación al no dejar que sucesos terribles te hagan temblar.

Barry: es como el padre de todo el equipo de carácter fuerte y amigable, bastante bromista pero siempre se preocupa por nosotros y eso es lo que lo hace importante para nosotros y aunque nos haya traicionado en un principio yo también lo habría hecho ya que siempre pondré en primer lugar a mi familia pero aun así él nos ayudó hasta el final sin importar lo que pudiese suceder, es un gran amigo para mí ya que me demuestra que siempre sin importar las situaciones o dificultades siempre debes ser honesto.

Billy: una persona bastante curiosa a mi parecer, parecía duro, frio y fuerte cuando lo conocí pero resultó ser una persona de buenos sentimientos que pese a las circunstancias por las que él había pasado seguir fiel a sus ideales sin importar que….nuestro primer encuentro no fue bueno ya que creí que era un asesino pero no resultó ser un inocente de lo que se le acusaba, él fue inculpado al ser quien trato de salvar a las personas que fueron masacradas en aquel lugar. Comenzamos a trabajar juntos para poder sobrevivir no porque así lo quisiéramos pero terminamos siendo buenos amigos siempre dispuestos a ayudarnos cuando lo necesitáramos, sé que será muy tonto y ridículo que se haya convertido en alguien muy importante para mí pero me es imposible no verlo de ese modo al haber sido cuidada y protegida por el en todas las circunstancias, y resulta ser malo lo que siento por él ya que sabía que debía dejarlo ir ya que al saber la verdad de su inocencia no habría dejado que lo llevasen hacia su condena, sabía que la única solución sería dejarlo huir pero los sentimientos surgieron, ya que las conexiones que se hacen en situaciones de riesgo son las que más perduran y es cierto. El me hiso ver que una amistad puede sr tan fuerte como lo sean las circunstancias, pero sobre todo me hizo aprender a ver que soy una pequeña chica dura dispuesta a todo por aquellos que me importan.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Y esas son las personas que me han hecho ser la mujer que soy ahora, una chica de complexión pequeña pero con mucha fuerza contra las circunstancias, al igual que Chris, Jill, y Barry trabajo con ellos en la B.S.A.A. pero yo lo hago en el campo como médico bioquímico ayudando a salvar a las personas que son inocentes a sobrevivir a esos horribles sucesos pero siempre lo hago feliz al saber que puedo ayudarlos sin importar que. Lo que sucedió en Tall Oaks y Tatchi China fueron cosas horribles pero lo bueno es que ahora tenemos la vacuna que gracias irónicamente al hijo de Albert Wesker fue gracias a él que logramos sintetizar la vacuna me alegro que al menos ese chico no seguirá los pasos de su padre.

El departamento al que pertenezco hiso una gran lucha para salvar vidas al administrar las vacunas pero gracias a ese sacrificio hemos salvado a muchas personas.

Mi horrible pasado no es algo de lo cual me arrepienta es algo que agradezco al haberme dado a tan grandes amigos, no me arrepiento de haber sido una joven novata en aquel entonces.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno aquí esta ojala les guste y ya saben si les gusta háganmelo saber con un review, y si tienen quejas también todos son aceptados sin importar que.**

 **Se despide de ustedes The Woman of Ice.**

 **Chaito**


End file.
